


A Lot of Fuss

by gryffindorJ



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Community: hp_goldenage, Desire, Desperation, Kissing, M/M, Moodiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-30 13:15:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13952352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryffindorJ/pseuds/gryffindorJ
Summary: Remus seems to be going to a lot of trouble lately.





	A Lot of Fuss

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you beta and mods <3

"What's with all this stuff?" Sirius huffed, flicking his hand at the parchment on the table.

Remus stopped in the doorway, blinking in surprise. "Good morning to you, too," Remus grumbled in reply.

Sirius suppressed an eye-roll. Remus was never a morning person, something that was particularly true the days leading up to a full-moon. Sirius watched Remus shuffle across the kitchen towards the cabinets. His was hair pushed this way and that and he was wearing his ratty t-shirt that had shrunk over years of use so that Sirius could see a hint of the dusky hair that led down from Remus's navel and baggy shorts that were actually Sirius's. Remus was quite adorable even when he was cranky.

Sirius's gaze fell back on the list he’d found on the table this morning. "Laundry soap! We have plenty," Sirius said, snatching it up from the table. "And ginger newts? I don't even like ginger newts."

"I'll get my own coffee, shall I?" Remus replied tersely.

Sirius had a slight twinge of guilt but guilt was never enough to make him change his course. He squinted, refusing to pull out his readers, and studied the list more closely. He heard Remus close the cupboard with a hard snap. Sirius did roll his eyes now. He could count on one hand how many times in the last 11 years he hadn't made Remus his cup of coffee. One time wouldn't kill Remus.

"Add milk to that." Remus sat in the chair across from Sirius saying, "We're almost out. We'll need two jugs."

Sirius looked up at Remus. His pulsed thumped with annoyance. "Two? What's with all this shit? Expecting an army to visit?"

"Teddy will be home for Easter Holidays at the end of the week," Remus reminded Sirius. "He likes that laundry soap that has a bit of a scent. You know how much milk he drinks and the ginger newts are for him, not you."

"Well you could've added chocolate biscuits too. They’re my favourite. Or, you could've written yourself a note to stop by the bakery and get some Florentines."

"I know this will be difficult for you understand," Remus said, pouring his coffee pointedly. Now it was funny, Sirius had to bite his lip to keep from laughing. Remus was honestly irked Sirius hadn't poured him a cup of coffee. "This isn't about you. It's about Teddy being home."

"You're this grumpy over a cup of coffee?" Sirius said, repressing a laugh.

Remus sat back in his chair glaring at Sirius and said, "You're a spoilt fucking brat."

Sirius did laugh now and got up from the table. He squeezed Remus shoulder as he passed him and said, "Too right." He leaned down and brushed his lips to the top of Remus ear and whispered, "I'll make you some porridge to go with that coffee."

~*~

Sirius could hear rustling coming from Teddy's room. Remus had been faffing around in there for an hour. Sirius reckoned he’d better go stop him or, before he knew it, Remus would be in such a twist, it'd be a week before Sirius got laid again.

Remus was hunched over the bed, taking off the freshly laundered sheets. He threw them unceremoniously in a pile on the floor.

Sirius crossed his arms and leaned against the doorway, watching him. "Why are you making a mess?" he asked.

"I'm not," Remus protested. "Changing sheets is all." Remus threw the pillow cases into the pile and turned away from the bed, his gaze falling to Teddy's desk. He eyes narrowed as if he found the desk suddenly suspicious. He pulled out the chair, taking a seat in it, swivelling lightly back and forth.

"I think Teddy needs a new desk," Remus said, rolling the desk chair along the floor to the desk.

"What?" Sirius said, straightening up.

"He's grown. Probably taller than me now," Remus said, leaning back to look at his legs under the desk.

"How do you know that? We haven't seen him since Christmas."

"It was in his last letter. He said all his trousers were too short."

Sirius snorted. That was saying something if Teddy thought his trousers were too short. He wore them short anyway, always showing two inches of ankle to start. "Perhaps if you made him get trousers that fit in the first place..."

Remus gave Sirius a look. "Not this again. Would you like to take Teddy shopping and convince him what he should buy?"

"I've told you I would!"

"I know, and the world would explode if you did. I don't know who's worse when your mind is made up, you or Teddy."

"I can handle Teddy," Sirius said grimly.

"You two shouting at each other in Diagon Alley is not how I like to spend my day, thanks." Remus turned back to the desk and massaged his forehead, moaning in discomfort as he slid his hands to rub his neck.

Sirius almost clapped his hand to his forehead in a dawning recognition. It wasn't about the sheets, or the desk, or Teddy's trousers. The waxing moon was making him a nutter. Sirius could fix that. He stepped behind Remus, gently pushed Remus's hands away, and replaced them with his own. He ran his thumbs firmly down the back of Remus's neck, slowly working his way to the base of Remus's skull. He massaged with his fingers there, earning a low groan of relief from Remus.

"Thank you, Padfoot," Remus said as Sirius's hands moved back down his neck.

"Not done," Sirius said, sliding his hands down, under the neck of Remus's jumper to the top of his shoulders. Sirius placed a kiss on top of Remus's head. His hair was mostly grey now, with only a peppering of brown. It had a coarser texture than Remus's hair in his teens, or even his thirties and forties. It still curled slightly behind the ears when it was time to get it cut. The thought made Sirius's heart thump — the reminder that despite the years apart, despite the times it took them awhile to find their way back to each other, they had spent a life together.

Sirius glanced sideways at the bed. "Hey," he whispered, not wanting to interrupt the quiet intimacy between them. "Is that a new mattress?"

Remus looked over at the bed and said, "Yeah, his other one needed to go."

Sirius suppressed another role of his eyes and refrained from comment. Now was not the time to rile Remus up. "Is that one of those ones without springs?"

"Yeah."

Sirius hands stilled. "Go get on the bed. Let's test it out." Sirius cock was already stiffening with interest. 

Remus half-turned, looking back at Sirius with an expression of mingled amusement and astonishment. Sirius looked back at Remus, doing his best to look innocent. After a moment the expression gave way to a small, devilish, smile. Remus shouldn't object. They'd shagged on every other available surface in the house.

Remus stood from the chair and Sirius turned him so they could brush their lips together. Remus sank into the kiss, letting Sirius walk him backwards to the bed and slowly open his trousers. 

Sirius slid a hand down the front of Remus's pants, ghosting his fingers across Remus's cock. He loved the feel of Remus's skin under his, almost as much as he loved the feel of it in his mouth. 

Sirius gently pushed Remus onto the bed. Now was not the time to rush, not the time to be rough. Sirius loved to care for Remus, to give him the gentleness he needed before the moon, and Remus wanted that almost as much as he wanted to be fucked. Sirius gave Remus a long, soft kiss on a lips. He didn’t need a single word to tell Remus that he knew what to do. He understood Remus.

Sirius leaned over Remus and pulled his trousers and pants down far enough to expose is half-hard cock and lovely, perfect, balls. God, Remus's cock could distract Sirius from any other thought. He needed it in his mouth more than he needed to breathe. He wrapped his lips around the thick head and was rewarded with Remus's fingers in his hair and a groan of delight from Remus.

Sirius sucked lower, pulling more of Remus's cock into his mouth. He slid his mouth back up again and felt Remus's dick growing fully hard against the press of his tongue. He moved his tongue on the silky, hot shaft and then swirled his tongue around the head. The heady taste danced across Sirius's taste buds, making his body feel alive, electric. He sucked and licked Remus and gently worked a finger in his arse. Sirius sucked harder as he added another finger, and finally a third. Remus rode Sirius's face, moaning until his thrusts took on a desperate edge and he cried out, filling Sirius's mouth.

Sirius swallowed every drop of come, sucking hard on the crown of Remus's dick, not wanting to miss any. He pulled his hand and lips free from Remus and slowly lowered Remus's trousers and pants, pulling them the rest of the way off.

"Moony," Sirius said, somewhere between a purr and a whine as he spread Remus's legs. "Let me. Need you."

He removed his jeans quickly as Remus pushed himself further back on the bed, arching his hips in a welcome gesture to Sirius. Sirius knelt between Remus's knees, gently pushing one thigh back as he wrapped an arm around Remus's lower back, cradling Remus as he thrust into him.

Sirius held him close, encouraged him with gentle hands down his sides, across his chest, with tongue and lips on his neck. Wanting Remus to get hard again, Sirius murmured filthy words of desperation, "Please, Moony...Want to see you come again...Love you...Come for me again...Want to feel your hard dick in my hand, make it come on my face...Love when you come when I'm fucking you...Need to feel you come." It was all true. Sirius wanted all of that. Sirius was the most selfish person he knew, but when he was in Remus like this, his natural selfishness collided with his desire to give. 

It was different, thrusting into Remus without the bounce-back of the mattress. He had to adjust his rhythm until he had it just the way they both needed, slow and deep. Sirius wrapped his hand around Remus's hard cock, working it in time with his thrusts.

"Sirius, fuck, yeah. Sirius, like that," Remus moaned, his fingers digging into Sirius's arms, holding him exactly where he was.

Remus wiggled beneath him as if he were trying to get more and more of Sirius's cock. Sirius was already balls deep inside Remus, but Sirius wished he could push in more, give more to Remus and take more from Remus. Sirius pushed hard, again and again. His hips stuttered and his strokes on Remus's cock became erratic. He was so close.

Remus joined a hand with Sirius around his cock. "God, fuck," Sirius said, watching Remus guide his hand on him. He never tired of that, experiencing this, Sirius fucking Remus and then Remus taking charge, bringing them both off.

Sirius's head fell forward as he cried out, his orgasm coursing through him. "Yes, fuck. I love – god, fuck!"

His cock was still pulsing deep in Remus's arse when he heard Remus cry out beneath him and felt his come hot on both of their hands.

Sirius pulled out of Remus, his cock still thick and mostly hard, and laid down next to him. He spooned Remus, brushing his lips on the back of his neck. Remus rested back against him, using Sirius's arm as a pillow.

Sirius's mind wandered and drifted until there was enough blood in his brain to think again. "Hey," Sirius whispered, about to tell Remus not to waste his money buying Teddy any more shit. He felt Remus's soft even breath across his arm, and Remus sank into him in the boneless way that Sirius knew he was asleep.

Sirius kissed his neck again, hopeful that he had finally manage to fuck some sense into him, even as he would admit that the mattress had been a good purchase.

~*~

The door stuck as Sirius tried to push it open. "The fuck," he grumbled, dropping his shoulder, trying to muscle his way in. It jammed again. Sirius pulled out his wand, pointing it through the gap in the door, Banishing whatever was blocking him.

He heard the rumble of things flying across the room and hitting something solid. He pushed open the door with ease and saw a pile of shopping bags and packages in a crumpled heap.

"Remus!" Sirius barked. "Remus, where are you and what is this shit?"

"Stop shouting," Remus said, coming down the stairs.

Sirius leaned over the pile, peering into one of the bags that had burst open. He saw several pairs of jeans. He pulled one out, brandishing it at Remus. "For Teddy?" 

"I told you, he's grown," Remus huffed. "Why'd you go and make such a bloody mess?"

"They were in my way. Couldn't open the door. These jeans are awful, Teddy would never wear these." Sirius wrinkled his face, looking at the boring blue wash and straight legs.

"You could've Apparated past the pile. I had them all nicely stacked," Remus groused back.

"In front of the fucking door?"

"Sorry, I was getting ready to move them." Remus took out his wand and sent the bags and packages soaring into a very neat stack with a flourish.

Sirius dropped the jeans on the floor and reached into the closest bag, pulling out a pile of neatly folded shirts. He paused for a moment on the t-shirt that said OSSA across the top, then flipped to the next. "Jesus! Are all of these clothes for Teddy?" Sirius asked, lifting one shirt after another and inspecting the fronts. “Did he put on two stone as well?" Sirius clenched his teeth to keep from shouting more. He thought he'd taken care of this problem, shagging the sense back into Remus, yesterday, last night, and this morning. 

"No!" Remus said, grabbing the pile and putting it back in the bag. 

Sirius was too quick and he pulled another pair of jeans from a bag. "Hey! These are mine."

"Don't be ridiculous," Remus snapped.

"This is the cigarette burn I got in them last time I went out to the pub," Sirius said, pushing his finger through the hole in illustration.

"They came with that hole in them," Remus said, snatching the jeans out of Sirius's hands.

"You think Teddy wants jeans with holes already put in them? He does a fine job of putting holes in jeans himself," Sirius pointed out.

"Listen," Remus said, folding up the jeans hastily and thrusting them back in the bag. "I'm not sure what Teddy will want. He can go through everything and give back what he doesn't want."

"He's not coming home for Easter break?" Sirius asked, his gut twisting. He knew how much Remus looked forward to holidays with his son. If Teddy wasn't coming, if the sodding swot decided to stay at school and study, Sirius would go drag him out by the skin of his neck.

"No, he is," Remus said. His face pinked slightly and he rubbed the back of his neck like he did when he got worried. "The full moon is the night before he gets home. And I'm tired after, and it's sometimes hard to make myself do anything –" 

"You have your potion, and me, you'll be good by Sunday."

"I know, it's only – I hate when I have to miss something for Teddy because of a fucking full moon."

"Remember when you were going to miss his fourth birthday?" Sirius said with a smirk and a wink.

Remus gave him a flat look. He obviously wasn't in the mood to discus all the ways Padfoot could make Moony feel better. "And he didn't even know his party was two days late," Sirius added quickly.

"He's fifteen now. He's known for a long time when I'm...ill."

Sirius had that mixed-up feeling of wanting to punch Remus for being so bloody thick and also to hold him, comfort him, protect him, wipe that terrible look of shame from his face. "He knows you're a sodding werewolf and he doesn't give one single fuck. He loves you. All these jeans, and shirts, and desks and beds, and whatever stupid crap you bought aren't going to make him forget that."

"I wish it would," Remus mumbled.

Sirius sighed heavily, reaching for Remus and pulling him in close. "I love you more because you're a werewolf," Sirius said in a whisper.

Remus rested his head on Sirius's shoulder and grumbled, "It's only because you're a kinky sod and it adds a layer to your fun."

" _Our_ fun."

"Yeah, that."

"But it's not only that stuff," Sirius said. "Everyone thinks I'm the arse in this relationship –" 

"You are the arse in this relationship." 

Sirius could feel Remus's chortle against his shoulder and he couldn't help but smile. 

"You know what I meant. Dealing with all that shit you had to deal with, the prejudice, the symptoms, the hiding, the pain, and still managing to live every day. You're the toughest motherfucker I know. You're strong enough to put even me in my place." Sirius couldn't help but hold Remus tighter. Merlin, he loved this man. "Teddy sees you. He loves you. You don't have to prove anything to him." 

"But I hate it when I'm unwell and can't take care of him."

"What am I? A fucking decoration?" 

"You're the one who checks into a hotel anytime Teddy has so much as a runny nose," Remus said, not unkindly. 

"I hate germs, and bogies even more," Sirius said, wrinkling his face. "Teddy will have a nice Easter holiday. He'll spend half the time in his room anyway." 

"I hate when he does that," Remus said, stepping back and giving Sirius a small smile. 

"I spent all the time in my room when I was fifteen." 

"It's because your family was fucking mental." 

"I also had to devote hours each day fantasising about your cock," Sirius said. 

Remus snorted. "It wasn't me when you were fifteen. It was someone else. What was her name? The one you were always after?" 

Sirius knew very well who Remus was talking about. "First off, she was after me, and I couldn't remember her name, let alone face any more. And second, and most important, it's always been about you."

Remus raised his brows sceptically at Sirius but smiled nonetheless. 

"Let's get all this shit out of here," Sirius said, pointing at the stack. "We'll return it." 

"Probably a good idea." 

"Except the shirt with the dirt bike. I'm keeping that one." 

***~***

"Why are the lights off?" 

"Shhh!" Both Teddy and Sirius said at the same time, both flapping their hands at Remus. 

Remus shuffled quietly into the lounge. There were four boxes on the floor, all of them with an arrow that looked like a smile on them. The table was littered with open bags of crisps that Remus didn't recognise. Both Sirius and Teddy had their legs extended, feet resting on the table and crossed at the ankle. 

Their heads were silhouetted by the light coming from the telly. Both heads were tilted slightly to the right as they watched the film. 

"What is this?" Remus asked, seeing the sub-titles across the bottom of the screen. 

"Quiet!" they both hissed in reply. 

"There are subtitles. You don't need to hear the Italian," Remus replied. 

Sirius waved a hand at Remus over his shoulder, gesturing him to be quiet. Remus crossed his arms and slouched to one side, watching a woman on screen honk the car horn, demanding attention while the two men talked. 

"God, shut the fuck up," Teddy groaned. "Michael has important shit going on." 

"I know," Sirius replied. 

Remus glared at the back of their heads. Why were they allowed to talk but Remus had to shut up? And Teddy never talked like that in front of Remus. 

Remus was very surprised by all of this but stood, quietly watching the film and tried to figure out if he'd seen it before. He had just decided he hadn't when the car on the screen exploded and Remus practically jumped out of his skin. 

"That damn Apollonia," Teddy said as Sirius casually reached for the remote and stopped the film. 

"Hey Dad," Teddy said, getting up from the couch and coming around it to give Remus a hug. He was indeed taller than Remus and as skinny as a rail. 

"Good train ride?" Remus asked. "Sorry I couldn't pick you –" 

"Not a big deal. Sirius knows where the station is. Made us hamburgers. Feeling okay?" Teddy asked, studying Remus's face. 

"Yeah, had a nice nap," Remus said, feeling better than he had in a week. 

"Great you can watch _Serpico_ with us. Sirius managed to get a copy from America. I gotta piss first, too much Fanta," Teddy said and he hurried to the loo. 

Remus walked around the sofa and looked down at Sirius who was casually vanishing the rubbish with his wand. "What is all this stuff?" 

Sirius shrugged nonchalantly and said, "Stuff I ordered from America. Some DVDs Teddy and I have been looking for, those crisps he liked from our holiday there a few years back." 

"Do you always watch films with explosions together?" 

Sirius wrinkled his face, dismayed. "These are not _explosion_ films. They are mafia films. They have important life lessons. We started watching them a two summers ago whenever you didn't feel well." 

Remus leaned down over Sirius, cupping his face in his hands. "I love you," Remus said softly. 

Sirius blinked at him, confused, but he grinned back. "Great. I didn't even make an effort and you're happy." 

Remus settled himself on the sofa, ready for an evening with his two favourite people in the world, and he couldn't help but look over at Sirius and smile again. 

"What?" Sirius said, the line between his brows deepening with confusion. 

Remus shook his head and turned back to face the telly.

**Author's Note:**

> This work is a part of an anonymous fest and the creator will be revealed no later than March 30. Please comment here or at [our community on Dreamwidth.](https://hp-goldenage.dreamwidth.org/61753.html) Thanks! ♥


End file.
